firefandomcom-20200223-history
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Services protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 51 fire stations protecting 403,000 people over an area of 5577 square kilometres. 'History' The Halifax Regional Municipality was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the town of Bedford and the Municipality of Halifax County. Numerous fire departments were merged to create the Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service: *Halifax Fire Department *Dartmouth Fire Department *Bedford Fire Department *Bay Road Volunteer Fire Department *Beaver Bank-Kinsac Volunteer Fire Department *Black Point Volunteer Fire Department *Chezzetcook Volunteer Fire Department *Cooks Brook & District Volunteer Fire Department *Dutch Settlement Volunteer Fire Department *Eastern Passage / Cow Bay Volunteer Fire Department *Goffs Volunteer Fire Department *Grand Lake / Oakfield Volunteer Fire Department *Hammonds Plains Volunteer Fire Department *Harrietsfield-Sambro Volunteer Fire Department *Herring Cove & District Volunteer Fire Department *Lake Echo Volunteer Fire Department *Lakeside Fire Department *Lakeview / Windsor Junction / Fall River Volunteer Fire Department *Lawrencetown Beach Volunteer Fire Department *Meagher's Grant Volunteer Fire Department *Middle Musquodoboit Volunteer Fire Department *Mooseland Volunteer Fire Department *Moser River & District Volunteer Fire Department *Mushaboom Volunteer Fire Department *Musquodoboit Harbour Volunteer Fire Department *Ostrea Lake/Pleasant Point Volunteer Fire Department *Oyster Pond Volunteer Fire Department *Prospect Road & District Volunteer Fire Department *Sackville Fire Department *Seabright & District Volunteer Fire Department *Sheet Harbour Volunteer Fire Department *Tangier & Area Volunteer Fire Department *Three Harbours Volunteer Fire Department *Upper Hammonds Plains Volunteer Fire Department *Upper Musquodoboit Volunteer Fire Department *Waverley Volunteer Fire Department *Wellington & Fletchers Lake Volunteer Fire Department *Westphal-Cole Harbour Fire Department Fire Stations Organization Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service (HRFE) is staffed with career and volunteer personnel, with an approximate total of 1000 personnel. HRFE has one (1) Fire Chief, two (2) Deputy Chiefs, one (1) Executive Officer, twelve (12) Division Commanders, and three (3) Division Chiefs. Staffing Model Career staffing: Stations 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 11, 12, 13, 14 & 15 Composite with 24 hour career staffing: Stations 4, 8, 9, 10, 16, 17, 18 & 58 Composite with 10.5 hour career staffing (M-F): Stations 23, 24, 28, 38, 45, 50, 54, 56, 60, 63 & 65 Volunteer staffing: Stations 19, 20, 21, 22, 25, 26, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 47, 48, 52 & 55 Station 13 (King Street, Dartmouth) will soon have volunteer personnel assigned. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. The number in brackets is the shop number. The first two digits of the shop number represent the year of the truck, while the digits after the dash refer to the fleet number and desigation. The letters are coded as follows: *A = Antique *B = Boat *E = Engine *L = Ladder *P = Platform *Q = Quint *R = Rescue *S = Support *T = Tanker *TR = Trailer *TS = Tactical Support *U = Utility *V = Van 'Division 1' 'Fire Station 50 - 2050 Hammonds Plains Road, Hammonds Plains' Built 1991 *'Engine 50' (95-246E) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1500/1000/40F) (SN#SE 1501) *'Tanker 50' (02-306T) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / American LaFrance (1750/1800/100F) *'Rescue 50' (04-346R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Rural District Captain '(11-521U) - 2011 GMC Yukon *'Plow 50 '(03-323U) - 2003 GMC 2500 'Fire Station 52 - 2101 Prospect Road, Hatchet Lake' Built 1966 *'Engine 52' (99-268E) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/900/40F) (SN#SE 1907) (ex-E54) *'Tanker 52' (06-374T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) (SN#SE 3659) *'Rescue 52' (05-364R) - 2005 GMC C5500 / Reading Truck Body (ex-B65) 'Fire Station 54 - 3610 Prospect Road, Shad Bay' Built 1991 *'Engine 54' (12-543E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Tanker 54' (07-436T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) 'Fire Station 55 - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Road, Seabright' *'Engine 55' (97-108E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500/25A) (SN#SE 1837) (ex-E2) *'Tanker 55' (06-378T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1750/1500) *'Rescue 55' (08-422R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body (ex-R16) 'Fire Station 56 - 8579 St. Margarets Bay Road, Black Point' *'Engine 56' (10-505E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 56' (04-338T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3224) *'Rescue 56' (12-540R) - 2012 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Ranger 56' (01-281U) - 2001 Polaris Ranger 6x6 *'Division Captain 1' (07-393U) - 2007 Ford Ranger 'Fire Station 60 - 40 Latter Pond Lane, Herring Cove' Built 2011 *'Engine 60' (07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon (1750/800/20F) (ex-E8) *'Tanker 60' (02-297T) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault (1050/1500) *'Tanker 60 Alpha' (04-339T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3225) (ex-T63) *'Rescue 60' (04-333R) - 2004 Ford F350 *'Utility 60' (09-482U) - 2009 Ford F350 'Fire Station 63 - 160 West Pennant Road, Sambro' *'Engine 63' (12-544E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) (ex-E62) *'Tanker 63' (07-431T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) (ex-T62) *'Utility 63' (00-272R) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 (ex-R43) 'Fire Station 65 - 17 Scholars Road, Upper Tantallon' Built 2011 *'Engine 65' (10-507E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) (ex-E14) *'Tanker 65' (07-430T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Tactical 65' (09-469TS) - 2009 GMC C5500 / Dynamic Truck Bodies *'Division Commander 1' (13-552U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Division 2' 'Fire Station 2 - 5988 University Avenue, Halifax' *'Engine 2' (11-528E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 3 - 5663 West Street, Halifax' *'Engine 3' (11-529E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) *'Aerial 3' (14-557P) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/300/100' rearmount platform)(SN #26852) *'Rescue 3' (97-98R) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab *'Trench Truck' (03-317U) - 2003 Ford F450 / Reading Truck Body (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) *'Trench Trailer' (02-294TR) - 2002 HMD *'Division Commander 2' (13-554U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility *'Engine 1' (Funeral / Parade Unit) (76-11A) - 1976 Imperial / Pierreville (1750/500) (SN#635) 'Fire Station 4 - 5830 Duffus Street, Halifax' *'Engine 4' (11-530E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 5 - 7090 Bayers Road, Halifax' *'Quint 5' (14-558Q) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/500/75' Ladder) (SN #26851) *'Decon 5' (07-419U) - 2007 GMC 5500 / Dynamic Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 6 - 245 Herring Cove Road, Halifax' *'Engine 6' (14-561E) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Utility 6 '(07-404R) - 2007 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Bodies (ex-USAR) *'Rescue Boat 6' (03-460B) - 2003 Zodiac MF2C Futura 'Fire Station 7 - 45 Knightsridge Drive, Halifax' *'Quint 7' (08-439Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/500/75' Ladder) (SN #20115) *'Engine 7 Bravo' (92-76E) - 1992 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/600) (ex-E4B) 'Fire Station 8 - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford' Built 1997 *'Engine 8' (11-531E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (ex-E8A) *'Engine 8 Alpha' (04-353E) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/700) (ex-E9) *'Utility 8 '(05-358U) - 2005 Ford F350 'Fire Station 58 - 26 Myra Road, Timberlea' *'Engine 58' (12-545E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Engine 58 Alpha' (97-01E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 1767) (Ex-E9, ex-15E) *'Tanker 58' (11-502T) - 2011 International 7500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1380) *'Rescue 58' *'Division Captain 2' (03-322U) - 2003 Dodge Dakota 'Division 3' 'Fire Station 9 - 1 Metropolitan Boulevard, Lower Sackville' *'Quint 9' (01-143Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/400/75') (ex-Q5) *'Engine 9 Alpha' (06-390E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3669) *'Utility 9' (12-537R) - 2012 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 9' *'Command Unit Tractor' (05-367S) - 2005 Sterling L8500 *'Command Unit Trailer' (05-366TR) - 2005 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 10 - 1156 Sackville Drive, Middle Sackville' *'Tanker 10' (02-304T) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / American LaFrance (1750/1800/200F) *'Engine 10 Alpha' (06-387E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3513) (ex-E8) 'Fire Station 11 - 479 Patton Road, Upper Sackville' *'Tanker 11' (10-501T) - 2010 International 7500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1380) (ex-T40) 'Fire Station 12 - 45 Highfield Park Drive, Dartmouth' Built 2004 *'Quint 12' (07-417Q) - 2007 Pierce Dash (1750/500/75' Ladder) (SN #19430) *'Tactical 12' (09-488TS) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II *'Core District Captain' (13-553U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 13 - 86 King Street, Dartmouth' *'Quint 13' (14-562Q) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/500/75' Ladder) (SN#27344) *'Utility 13' (03-328U) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 *'Rescue Boat 13' (01-455B) - 2001 Bombard RIB *'Division Commander 3' (13-???) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility *'Fire Investigation Unit 1' (06-379U) - 2006 GMC C5500 / Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 14 - 1 Second Street, Dartmouth' *'Engine 14' (14-560E) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Utility 14' (99-266U) - 1999 Ford F250 *'Rescue Boat 14' 'Fire Station 15 - 331 Pleasant Street, Dartmouth' *'Engine 15' (10-509E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) (SN #23118) 'Fire Station 16 - 1807 Caldwell Road, Eastern Passage' *'Tanker 16' (02-303T) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / American LaFrance (1750/1800/200F) (SN#3521) *'Engine 16 Alpha' (06-398E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3652) *'Rescue 16' (03-312U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 (ex-U50) *'Parade' (60-06A) - 1960 Chevrolet Viking / Marsh pumper (500/250) (SN#M1050) *'Parade' (29-03A) - 1929 Chevrolet / Casket Bed 'Fire Station 17 - 1150 Cole Harbour Road, Cole Harbour' Built 1987 *'Engine 17' (14-559E) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Engine 17 Alpha' (96-256E) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1050/800/5F) (ex-E42) *'Tanker 17' (07-421T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) (SN#2308) (ex-T51) *'Brush 17' *'Rehab Unit Tractor' (04-347S) - 2004 Sterling L8500 *'Rehab Unit Trailer' (04-351TR) - 2004 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 18 - 690 Highway 7, Westphal' *'Tanker 18' (02-302T) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / American LaFrance (1750/1800/200F) 'Division 4' 'Fire Station 35 - 39 Corbett Road, Cooks Brook' *'Tanker 35' (04-341T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3227) (ex-T39) *'Rescue 35' (08-424R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Rescue Boat 35' (07-440B) - 2007 Zodiac Future MKII 'Fire Station 36 - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant' *'Tanker 36' (06-385T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1050/2500) *'Rescue 36' 'Fire Station 38 - 36 Glenmore Road, Middle Musquodoboit' Built 1963 *'Engine 38' (08-445E) - 2008 Pierce Contender(1250/850) *'Tanker 38' (02-300T) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / Carl Thibault (840/2500) *'Rescue 38' (07-401R) - 2007 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body (ex-R39) *'Tactical 38' (05-357TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Brush 38' 'Fire Station 39 - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodoboit' *'Engine 39' (99-269E) - 1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1250/1000) (ex-E55B) *'Tanker 39' (06-376T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) *'Rescue 39' (08-428R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body (ex-R38) *'Ranger 39' (06-383U) - 2006 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 40 - 36 Logan Road, Dutch Settlement' Built 2011 *'Engine 40' (06-394E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3654) *'Tanker 40' (06-375T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) (ex-T11) *'Utility 40' (08-434U) - 2008 Ford F350 (ex-U26) *'Division Captain 4' (04-330U) - 2004 GMC 1500 'Fire Station 41 - 2433 Highway 2, Waverley' Built 1960 *'Engine 41' (12-542E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Tanker 41' (06-386T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3658) *'Rescue 41' (08-423R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body 'Fire Station 42 - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington' *'Tanker 42' (13-541T) - 2013 International 7600 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2609) (ex-T17) *'Rescue 42' (11-516R) - 2011 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Brush 42' (11-514U) - 2011 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 42' (05-462B) 'Fire Station 43 - 22 Lakeside Drive, Grand Lake' *'Tanker 43' (06-381T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) *'Rescue 43' (02-289U) - 2002 Ford F350 (ex-R47) 'Fire Station 45 - 1359 Fall River Road, Fall River' Built 2008 *'Engine 45' (10-508E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 45' (07-443T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Rescue 45' (08-425R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Tactical 45' (12-532TS) - 2012 International 4300 / Dynamic Truck Bodies *'Rescue Boat 45' (14-567B) - 2014 *'Division Commander 4' (13-???U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 47 - 2040 Old Guysborough Road, Goffs' *'Engine 47' (09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (ex-E45) *'Rescue 47' (07-405R) - 2007 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body (ex-R40) 'Fire Station 48 - 1581 Beaver Bank Road, Beaver Bank' Built 2013 *'Engine 48' (08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 48' (07-395T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3676) *'Rescue 48' (07-406R) - 2007 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body 'Division 5' 'Fire Station 19 - 2385 Crowell Road, Lawrencetown' Built 1991 *'Tanker 19' (06-380T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) *'Rescue 19' (11-520R) - 2011 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Ranger 19' (02-301U) - 2002 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 20 - 2931 Lawrencetown Road, Lawrencetown' Built 1982 *'Engine 20' (06-391E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3656) (ex-E65) *'Tanker 20' (02-298T) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault (400/1500) *'Rescue 20' (03-321R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station 21 - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo' *'Engine 21' (08-444E) - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 21' (07-420T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Brush 21' 'Fire Station 22 - 8 Cain Street, North Preston' *'Tanker 22' (07-435T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Rescue 22' (03-324R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 (ex-R21) 'Fire Station 23 - 5543 Highway 7, Head of Chezzetcook' *'Engine 23 '(03-331E) 2003 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1750/750/25F) (SN#SE 3066) (ex-E17) *'Tanker 23' (06-377T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) (ex-T17) *'Rescue 23' (07-396R) - 2007 Ford F350 *'Rescue Boat 23' *'Division Commander 5' (13-???U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 24 - 32 Riverside Avenue, Musquodobit Harbour' *'Engine 24' (08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Custom Contender (1250/850) *'Tanker 24' (99-267T) - 1999 Volvo WX64 / Superior (1050/2300) (SN#SE 1956) *'Tactical 24' (05-365TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 (ex-Tact 21) *'Division Captain 5' (10-496V) - 2010 Ford E350 'Fire Station 25 - 1765 Ostrea Lake Road, Ostrea Lake' *'Tanker 25' (04-336T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3140) *'Utility 25 '(00-273U) - 2000 GMC 3500 (ex-U44) 'Fire Station 26 - 51 Old Trunk Road, Oyster Pond' *'Engine 26' (02-316E) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault (1500/750/20A) *'Tanker 26' (06-388T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3657) *'Rescue 26' (11-504R) - 2010 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Rescue Boat 26' (06-459B) - 2006 Zodiac 'Division 6' 'Fire Station 28 - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour' *'Engine 28' (03-332E) - 2003 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1750/750/25F) (SN#SE 3067) (ex-E6) *'Tanker 28' (04-344T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3231) *'Tactical 28' (04-348TS) - 2004 GMC C5500 / Dynamic Truck Bodies (ex-Tact 34) *'Brush 28 '(09-480U) - 2009 Ford F350 *'Division Commander 6 '(13-???U) - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 29 - 28971 Highway 7, Moser River' *'Engine 29' (06-399E) - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Superior (1750/600/30F) (SN#SE 3655) (ex-E58) *'Tanker 29' (04-345T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN# SE 3230) 'Fire Station 30 - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier' Built 1988 *'Engine 30' (02-318E) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault (1050/800) (ex-E48) *'Tanker 30' (04-343T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3229) (ex-T31) *'Rescue 30' (08-427R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body *'Utility 30' (03-320U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 *'Kubota 30' (11-523U) - 2011 Kubota RTV1140 'Fire Station 31 - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour' * 'Fire Station 33 - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy' *'Tanker 33' (04-342T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3228) *'Rescue 33' (08-426R) - 2008 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body 'Fire Station 34 - 22 Powers Road, Mushaboom' * 'Spare Apparatus' *(09-498P) 2009 E-One Cyclone II platform (1750/300/114' Bronto) (ex-A3) *(09-475E) 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1250/850) (SN#21309) (ex-E62, E63) *(05-361U) - 2005 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body utility *(02-305L) 2002 American LaFrance Eagle aerial (1750/-/110' rearmount) (ex-A3) *(02-296T) 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault tanker (400/1500) *(02-295T) 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault tanker (400/1500) *(02-280U) 2002 GMC Sierra 1500 *(01-144Q) 2001 American LaFrance Eagle quint (1750/400/75' rearmount) (ex-Q13) *(99-263E) 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800) (ex-E56) *(97-257R) 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab tactical support (ex-R52) *(97-110E) 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500/25A) (SN#SE 1836) (ex-E14) *(97-109E) 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 1838) (ex-E3) *(97-02E) 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500/25A) (SN#SE 1766) (ex-E4) *(95-252E) 1995 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab pumper (1250/800/5F) (ex-E41) *(94-242E) 1994 Spartan Diamond / Superior pumper (1050/1000/10A) (SN#SE 1329) (ex-E60) *(94-89E) 1994 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pumper (1250/600/8A/10B) (ex-E62, E24, E16A, E16) *(93-237E) 1993 Spartan Metro Star / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1341) (ex-E54, E52) *(92-230E) - 1992 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry (1050/800) (ex-E62, E58) 'Training Division Apparatus' *10-506E - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/750) *06-397E - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3653) (ex-E18A) *00-270T - 2000 International 4900 / Fort Garry tanker (1050/1400) (ex-T40, T59) *99-265E - 1999 International 4900 / Superior (1050/900/30F) (ex-E34, E62) *09-470TR - 2009 Maple Leaf Homes trailer *10-500TR - 2010 Pro Safe Fire Training Systems (Mobile Training Unit) *11-503TR - 2011 Strick 53' Furniture Trailer (Mobile SCBA Confidence Trailer) Logistics Division Apparatus * 12-538U - 2012 Ford F350 * 11-517R - 2011 Ford F350 / Reading Truck Body * 10-496V - 2010 Ford E350 'Assignment Unknown' *(12-539U) 2012 Ford F350 *(12-536TR) 2012 Gator Made trailer *(10-499TR) 2010 Transcraft trailer *(10-511TR) 2010 Downeaster trailer *(09-481U) 2009 Ford F350 *(09-458TR) 2009 Middlebury trailer *(08-USAR-01) 2008 USAR trailer *(07-416TR) 2007 Lonestar utility trailer *(06-370TR) 2006 Ezloader boat trailer *(06-384TR) 2006 utility trailer *(05-354TR) 2005 Vent boat trailer *(05-368TR) 2005 Haul utility trailer *(05-369TR) 2005 Nichols off-road rescue trailer *(05-362B) 2005 boat *(05-362TR) 2005 boat trailer *(04-349TR) 2004 Haulmark hazmat trailer *(03-329R) 2003 Ford E550 / Tristar rescue *(03-319R) 2003 International 4400 / Metalfab heavy rescue *(02-292TR) 2002 Karavan boat trailer *(02-293TR) 2002 HMD Ranger trailer *(00-130U) 2000 Ford F250 utility *(99-290TR) 1999 HMD EMO radio trailer *(99-311TR) 1999 Maxi-Roule utility trailer *(98-261U) 1998 Ford F250 utility *(98-260U) 1998 GMC 1500 utility *(95-244TR) 1995 boat trailer *(95-245TR) 1995 Yacht Club boat trailer *(95-95TS) 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Lantz Truck Body *(94-88TR) 1994 boat trailer *(94-352T) 1994 HMD extinguishers trailer( *(88-47TR) 1988 Ezloader boat trailer *(85-198TR) 1985 Shoreland boat trailer *Parade (55-05A) 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh front-mount pumper (420/?) *Parade (54-403A) 1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/75' midmount) *Parade (49-150A) 1949 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (SN#302814) *Parade (34-04A) 1934 Bickle pumper (SN#8011) 'In Shop being prepared' * 'Tenders Open' * No open tenders at this time Tenders Closed * Tender # 17-103 for the purchase of Two (2) Current Model Year Tankers with custom cab/chassis, 1250 IGPM pumps and 1000 imperial gallon tanks closed on June 13, 2017. Bids were received from Techno Feu $681,859.99; Metalfab $634,302.00; Micmac Fire & Safety $629,431.00; Carl Thibault $604,248.00. http://www.novascotia.ca/tenders/tenders/tender-details.aspx?id=17-103 * Tender # 17-100 for the purchase of a Mobile Fire Pump tester unit with a 3000 gallon reservoir closed on May 19, 2017. Bids were received from Micmac Fire & Safety $165,966.60; Kirila Fire Canada $149,750.00. http://www.novascotia.ca/tenders/tenders/tender-details.aspx?id=17-100 Tenders Awarded * Tender # 17-102 for the purchase of Two (2) Current Model Year Custom Rescue Pumpers with 1250 IGPM pumps and 750 imperial gallon tanks has been awarded to Carl Thibault. http://www.novascotia.ca/tenders/tenders/tender-details.aspx?id=17-102 *Tender # 16-107 for Three (3) Fire Quint Apparatus with a 1750 IGPM pump, minimum 400 imperial gallon tank and 75' ladder has been awarded to Micmac Fire & Safety (Pierce). http://www.novascotia.ca/tenders/tenders/tender-details.aspx?id=T16-107 *Tender # 16-104 for One (1) Mobile Command Unit on a commercial chassis has been awarded to Tri-Star Industries and will be built on a 2017 Freightliner M2 chassis. http://www.novascotia.ca/tenders/tenders/tender-details.aspx?id=T16-104 'Retired Apparatus' :(09-493U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 :(09-492U) - 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 :(08-477B) - 2008 Zodiac (Written off after fire in the training tower at Station 58) :(04-340E) - 2004 Superior / Sterling L8500 pumper (840/1400) (SN#SE 3226) (Written off after rollover accident (2007)) :(01-275U) - 2001 GMC Sierra 1500 utility :(01-274U) - 2001 Dodge Dakota utility :(99-264E) - 1999 Superior / International 4900 pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1945) :(98-115U) - 1998 Ford F250 utility :(97-258E) - 1997 Metalfab / Freightliner FL80 pumper (840/1000) :(96-253E) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/?A/?B) :(95-251E) - 1995 Freightliner FL120SD / Fort Garry pumper (1250/1000/10A) :(95-249E) - 1995 Metalfab / Volvo FE42 pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M95-1425) (now serving with the Westport Fire Department (Nova Scotia) :(95-248Q) - 1995 Pierce Dash quint (1250/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#E9034) :(95-247E) - 1995 Superior / Volvo FE42 pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1435) :(95-93P) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech platform (1500/125/100' rear-mount) (sold to Company Two Fire Apparatus in PA, then resold to a dept in North Carolina) :(95-92E) - 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pumper (1050/8255/5A/5B) (Sold to Ingonish Fire Department) :(93-240E) - 1993 Fort Garry / Volvo FE42 pumper (1050/1000) engine :(93-239R) - 1993 Wilson's Truck Body / GMC Sierra 2500 rescue :(93-238TS) - 1993 Bridgewater Metal / GMC Top Kick heavy rescue :(93-236E) - 1993 Metalfab / Volvo FE (1050/1000) pumper :(93-233U) - 1993 Tristar / Ford E350 rescue :(93-83E) - 1993 Fort Garry / Pierce Saber pumper (1050/500) (SN#M5602) :(93-81E) - 1993 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 pumper (1050/500) :1993 Volvo FE42 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/15F) (SN#M5108) :(92-231E) - 1992 Fort Garry / GMC Topkick pumper (840/1000) :(92-229E) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (625/1400) :(92-228E) - 1992 Superior / International 4900 pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1289) (Sold to Rawdon District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(92-227E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford F800 pumper (1050/1000) :(92-77E) - 1992 Metalfab / Ford CF8000 pumper (1050/500) :(92-75E) - 1992 E-One Hush pumper (1250/600) (SN#9743) :(92-73TS) - 1992 Pemfab Royale / Bridgewater Metal heavy rscue :(91-226E) - 1991 Fort Garry / Spartan Metro Star pumper (1050/1000) (sold to Rawdon District Fire Department) :(91-225E) - 1991 Metalfab / GMC Topkick pumper (1050/1000) :(90-219R) - 1990 Ford Cargo 8000 / Tibotrac heavy rescue :(90-218T) - 1990 Superior / White GMC WCS64 pumper/tanker (840/1500) (SN#SE1052) (Sold to Greenfield & District Fire Department) :(90-59Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' rear-mount) :(90-58Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' rear-mount) :(90-57Q) - 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' rear-mount) :(90-221R) - 1990 Ford F-Super Duty light rescue :(90-222R) - 1990 Ford E350 / Lantz walk-in rescue (Sold to Canso / Hazel Hill Fire Department) :(89-214T) - 1989 Phoenix / Freightliner FLC112 pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :(89-213E) - 1989 GMC 7000 / Superior pumper (840/800) (SN#SE 967) (Now serving the Quinan and District Fire Department) :(89-50E) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/625/40F) (SN#6798) :(89-48P) - 1989 Simon LTI / Duplex platform (-/-/85') :(88-206E) - 1988 Ford F-800 pumper (Sold to Kemptville and District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(88-212E) - 1988 Chevrolet tanker (port./1500) :(87-206E) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 788)(sold to Sherbrooke & Area Volunteer Fire Department) :(87-73Q) - 1987 Pemfab S-932 / Thibault / 1994 NovaQuintech quint (1250/-/100' rear mount) (ex-Q41, A41) :(87-39E) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 / Lantz pumper (625/1200) (Now serving the Quinan and District Fire Department) :(87-204R) - 1987 Chevrolet C70 tactical support (ex-Tact 56) :(86-35E) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T86-152) :(85-33E) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T86-103) (Sold to Greenfield & District Fire Department) :1986 Mack RS / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/200F) (Sold to Gore District Fire Department) :(85-197E) - 1985 GMC / Metalfab pumper (625/1000) :(84-192E) - 1984 Ford LN800 / Pierreville pumper (840/1200) (SN#PFT-1378) :(82-187E) - 1982 GMC / Pierce pumper (840/840) (ex-Lake Harmony Fire Company) :(82-26E) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (ex-E4) :(82-24E) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) :(81-182E) - 1981 Ford F800 / King pumper (840/1000) (SN#810033) :(81-185E) - 1981 Chevrolet / King pumper (625/1200) :1981 Chevrolet / Thibault tanker (SN#T81-117) (Donated to Regional Fire Fighters Interpretation Centre of Nova Scotia) :(81-184E) - 1981 GMC / Metalfab tanker (350/1000) :(79-19E) - 1981 Ford L9000 / Pierreville pumper (840/1000/40F) (SN#PFT-1118) :(80-178E) - 1980 Ford / King pumper (840/800) (SN#800007) :1980 Ford L / King pumper (1500/500) (SN#800001) :1979 Ford L8000 / Pierreville pumper (840/1000/40F) :(79-18E) - 1979 Scot / Pierreville pumper (1050/1000) :(79-176E) - 1979 International S / Metalfab pumper (625/1200) :(79-172E) - 1979 International S1800 tanker (350/800) :(78-169E) - 1978 GMC / King tanker (350/1500) (SN#78003) :(77-164E) - 1977 Ford L tanker (250/3000) :(76-160E) - 1976 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#76031) (sold to Woods Harbour Fire Department) :(74-155E) - 1974 Chevrolet C65 / Sylrick Enterprises tanker (250/1000) (ex-T63, T62, T20) Future Plans Station 2: Two person staffed aerial '''Station 12: '''Two person staffed aerial External Links *Halifax Fire & Emergency Services *Halifax Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 268) Station Map Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia Category:Departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Dynamic Truck Bodies apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Pierreville apparatus Category:Departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Tibotrac apparatus Category:Pending tender